sasunaru and the alien invasion
by devilarcher93
Summary: after watching 'scooby-doo and the alien invasion' with naruto sasuke gets an idea. sorry, really bad at summarys.


Sasunaru and the alien invasion

**Sasunaru and the alien invasion**

**By: Missymusic, also known as devilarcher93**

**I got the idea for this while watching Scooby-doo with my brother...i was baby sitting. You can probably tell by the title what one it is before you . I couldn't think of anyone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on naruto, I only wish…**

* * *

Naruto ran around the Uchiha mansion, trying to find his boyfriend. He had been disappearing everyday for the past week and it was worrying him. He didn't think that sasuke would cheat on him, but every time he disappeared like this naruto would wake up chained to something with a horny sasuke ravishing him.

So he had a reason to worry now. His boyfriend had a huge house with many rooms that were empty and had nothing in them. He also had a large bank account, so he could fill every one of the rooms with some of his fantasies.

So he was trying to find sasuke and ruin whatever plans the bastard had. He hated waking up in skimpy out fits or chained to something.

Turning down a corner he ran into a body, stepping back he looked up into midnight black eyes. He glared up at him.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked, letting his voice grow louder. Folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing dope. Just redecorating a room so your friends can stop complaining about dusty rooms when they come stay."

"I don't believe you." Naruto said. "Tell me what you're doing!" A whine slipped into his voice before he could stop it. He hoped sasuke wouldn't notice it, but looking up he saw that the whine hadn't escaped his boyfriend.

"Fine." He grabbed naruto around the waist and pulled him down the long hallway. Opening a door at the end of the hallway they walked through the opening.

Once inside naruto gasped, the once dark and dusty room was now painted a dark blue and there was not a speck of dust in sight. Smiling naruto turned to sasuke and hugged him. And due to this he missed the smirk his boyfriend gave him.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night while he was supposed to be sleeping sasuke made a few hand signs and touched his boyfriend's sweaty shoulder. (A/n: had to do it. XD) Picking him up sasuke silently left the room.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto woke up and yawned. Trying to roll so he could look at Sasuke he realized he couldn't. Opening his eyes he saw a gray ceiling, looking down he saw he was strapped by two thick straps to a metal table. Surprisingly it wasn't cold, but realizing it was one of Sasuke's little fantasies he knew he wouldn't make him lay on something that cold. Sighing he examined the room more closely. It was painted a hard gray with what looked like machines covering the walls. There were tubes bubbling over hanging from the wall and a faint beeping noise coming from somewhere in the room.

It reminded me of something, but what?

_Flashback ((aren't they wonderful?))_

_Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Scooby-doo and the alien invasion. Naruto's head rested comfortably in Sasuke's lap and his hand rested on the remote for the TV. Naruto had insisted they watch a Scooby-doo movie that was on demand and so they sat comfortably watching it._

_After the part when Sasuke and Scooby were captured and strapped to the tables in the space ship Sasuke had gotten up, saying he was going to get some popcorn. Naruto gave no thought to it, pausing the movie as he waited for him to return._

_End flash back_

'Sasuke had gotten this from that movie!' Naruto thought. He looked down, but unlike the movie the straps went under the table, so he wouldn't be able to miraculously open them and escape.

He heard the door open and Sasuke walked in, wearing a dark robe that fit to every curve of his body. He walked over to the table Naruto was laying on and placed a hand on the edge.

"Good your up." He said.

"Sasuke please let me go!" He said.

"Sorry dope, not doing it."

"Please?" He pulled out a pout that usually got him what he wanted, and slammed into the headboard later at night. "I'll let you do that thing you always want to do. Please?" He saw Sasuke stop to think about it. He had been asking for this for almost two months, but Naruto always said no.

"Very tempting but I'm going to have to say no." Sasuke said as he went to sit on the table. He startled Naruto's hips and leaned down to suck on Naruto's neck. "Don't worry, I'll let you go after some questioning and a physical." He repeated the lines from the movie.

"b-but…Sasuke." He whined. He felt Sasuke nip on the junction between his shoulder and neck and gasped. A wandering hand found it's way into his pants and gently griped his member. Moaning as he felt Sasuke's grip harden and move faster.

"do you like that?" Sasuke asked.

"mmmm…d-don't …sto-op." He panted out.

"I'll take that as a yes." He pumped harder and moved his hand up and down the length. His other hand went to remove the pants. Once they were successfully removed he threw them into a random corner.

Naruto was still on the table panting, trying to free himself. Sasuke's hand left him and went to reach for something and he groaned. Bucking his hips as much as he could to get that hand back on him. He heard Sasuke chuckle and then something else was on him.

Sasuke's tongue was licking him like a lollypop. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name and tried to buck up to get into the mouth, but Sasuke only moved back.

The tongue left him for a moment and Sasuke asked. "Do you like this?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, wanting the teasing bastard to touch him again.

Sasuke laughed and bent down again. Putting the member in his mouth he heard Naruto's moans grow louder. Smirking he hummed and listened to them grow even louder.

Naruto wanted to fist his hands in Sasuke's hair, and he tried telling him but he felt something building up in his stomach and cried out what he knew was coming.

"Sas- uke. I'm…cum…cuming!" he screamed. Sasuke hummed once more and him mouth was filled with Naruto's cum. He swallowed and went to kiss Naruto.

Naruto could taste himself in the kiss and he sighed when they pulled away for air.

"please let me go?" he asked. he knew it was hopeless, but it was worth a try in his view.

"…" Sasuke stared at him and reached under the table, a small click was heard and the straps were undone. Naruto sighed as he sat up, Sasuke sitting back to allow him up.

Naruto threw his hands around Sasuke's neck and kissed him with as much force as he could muster. Sasuke pushed him to the table and pulled away from the kiss. He flipped Naruto over so he was on his hands and knees and pulled something from a stand next to the table. Popping open the cap he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and slowly pushed one inside Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned and pushed back a bit.

Sasuke pushed in two more fingers and spread Naruto to fit him. After pulling his fingers out and hearing a disapproving groan from Naruto he quickly brought his member to the stretched opening. Pushing in he groaned from the tightness of it.

Once all the way in he waited for Naruto to adjust. Once he felt him push back he started to thrust. It started gently but soon escalated until naruto was pushed forward with every thrust. Reaching around him grabbed Naruto, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

After a few thrust Naruto felt the familiar pressure in his stomach and screamed out Sasuke's name as he came on the hard metal table. His wall's clenched around Sasuke and he exploded inside of Naruto. Falling down, he pulled out of his lover.

They lay there panting until Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto to him and picked him up. Walking down the hall to their room he pushed open the door with his back and set Naruto down on the bed. Looking down he saw Naruto had fallen asleep.

He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped himself down before doing the same too Naruto. Climbing into bed next to his sleeping boyfriend he coved them both up and kissed Naruto's head.

"Love you Naruto." He sighed. And to his surprise he heard a mumbled, sleep induced reply.

"Love you too teme." He said. smiling Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-

The next day Sasuke got beaten for lying to Naruto but gladly took the punishment.

* * *

**I'm done! Ok, my first fic! Tell me what you think please?**


End file.
